LA TRAGEDIE D'ERIS
by Pisokely
Summary: L'histoire est donc le récit d'un séjour d'Eris sur terre. Elle a été invitée par Athéna à passer quelques mois au Sanctuaire. La jeune déesse va donc découvrir au cours de l'histoire les différents chevaliers nouer des liens avec eux. Elle sera également confronté à Hadès et au dilemme qui existe entre eux. Elle apprendra aussi à découvrir ses pouvoirs, mais à quel prix ?


Eris est une des filles de Zeus. Elle était une jeune déesse aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un vert éclatant. Comparé à ses frères et sœurs, elle n'avait pas encore d'attributs. Pourtant elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle appréciait les choses et les prenait comme elles venaient : elle se baladait dans les champs toute la journée, elle s'amusait avec les nymphes et chantait avec les muses. Elle était d'une sociabilité incroyable : elle s'entendait aussi bien avec sa sœur, Athéna, qu'avec son oncle, le seigneur des ténèbres Hadès. Et Eris ne comprenait pas la haine que se vouait son oncle et sa demi-sœur Athéna. Athéna la déesse guerrière de la Sagesse, Eris l'appréciait car elle était pleine de bon sens et de gentillesse.

Un jour, elle l'invita à séjourner au Sanctuaire pour quelques mois. Eris en parla à son père et ce dernier ne désapprouva pas la démarche. Eris se sentit très excitée à l'idée de passer du temps hors du panthéon, le domaine des dieux. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit et se leva aux aurores pour préparer ses bagages. Eris et Athéna prirent un carrosse tiré par deux béliers à la laine dorée.

**Eris **: Athéna ! Athéna ! Je suis trop contente, j'ai le cœur qui bat très vite !

Elle prit la main de sa sœur et la déposa sur son cœur. En effet, il battait vite, Athéna sourit en voyant sa sœur aussi contente.

**Athéna **: Calme-toi un peu Eris !

Eris se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur puis bondit sur ses jambes quand elle commença à apercevoir l'île où le sanctuaire se situait.

**Eris **: Ca y est ! Ca y est ! J'aperçois le sanctuaire et les douze maisons du Zodiaque ! C'est Magnifique ! L'architecture est vraiment superbe ! Les humains ont réussi à faire des choses extraordinaires !

**Athéna **: Evidemment ! Je suis content de te voir d'humeur aussi enjouée. Tu es excitée comme une puce.

L'île était assez grande avec une végétation assez variée. Le carrosse les fit faire un rapide tour de l'île, ce qui les prit une bonne heure tout de même.

**Eris **: Dis, dis ! On peut descendre à la maison du Bélier ? On montera petit à petit ! S'il te plaît !

Athéna sourit.

**Athéna** : Bon d'accord !

Elles descendirent donc en face de la première maison, tandis que les béliers allèrent déposer leurs bagages au Sanctuaire.

**Eris **: Waouh ! C'est beau…

Eris se tut en voyant sortir un jeune homme portant une armure dorée. Il avait de longs cheveux magnifiques d'un blond vert brillant et des yeux aussi verts que les siens. Eris était comme hypnotisée par ses yeux… Les traits du visage du jeune homme étaient si harmonieux. Son regard était si profond qu'elle crut s'y noyer, elle sentit comme une chaleur au creux de son ventre et son cœur qui cognait si fort que sa poitrine allait rompre. Elle se figea en le voyant se diriger vers elle et Athéna. Il s'agenouilla.

**Shion **: Bienvenue, Athéna-sama !

**Athéna **: Merci de ton accueil, Shion !

Shion, c'était son nom… La voix d'Athéna la ramena sur terre.

**Athéna **: Eris, ça ne va pas ?

Elle rougit quand le regard de Shion se posa à nouveau sur elle.

**Eris **: Euh… si, si ! Tout va très bien !

**Athéna **: Bon, je te présente Shion, le chevalier d'or du Bélier. Shion, voici ma petite sœur Eris.

**Shion **: Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Altesse. J'espère que vous passerez un bon séjour ici !

Eris ne répondit pas. Les mots lui manquaient, et si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle pressentait qu'elle allait dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite que quand elle l'avait vu et ses joues étaient si chaudes qu'elle sentait qu'elle était toute rouge.

**Athéna **: Eris !

**Eris **: Hein ?... P-pardon, je… je suis ravie moi aussi….

Elle baissa la tête et se cacha derrière Athéna.

**Athéna **: Eh bien, où est passé ton bel enthousiasme ?

Athéna soupira et elles continuèrent la visite avec Shion. Ils passèrent une à une les 12 Maisons : la maison du Taureau gardée par Aldébaran, la maison des gémeaux gardée par Aspros, la maison des Cancer gardée par Manigoldo, la maison des lions gardée par Régulus, la maison de la vierge gardée par Asmita, la maison des scorpions gardée par Kardia, la maison des verseaux gardée par Degel, la maison des capricorne gardée par El Cid, la maison de la balance gardée par Dohko et la maison des sagittaires gardée par Sisyphe et la maison des poissons gardée par Albafica.

En cours de route, Athéna ne put s'empêcher de demander à Eris la raison de son comportement bizarre.

**Athéna **: Dis-moi Eris, tu agissais vraiment très bizarrement tout à l'heure, ça va ?

Eris se raidit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Shion et à ses superbes cheveux qu'elle avait très envie de caresser et d'ébouriffer. Elle le trouvait très séduisant et fascinant.

**Athéna **: Eris, tu m'écoutes ?

**Eris **: Oui, oui ! C'est que… Quand je l'ai vu, je…

Elle rougit légèrement comme si cet aveu était des plus honteux.

**Eris **: J'ai perdu tous mes moyens, mon cœur battait encore plus vite que quand j'ai vu l'île… C'est le voyage tu crois ?

Athéna éclata de rire. Shion se retourna et les dévisagea, ce qui mit Eris encore plus dans l'embarras. Athéna lui fit signe de continuer vers la prochaine maison comme ils s'étaient arrêtés entre la maison du Cancer et du Lion.

**Athéna **: Ma pauvre chérie, Tu viens à peine de débarquer et tu attrapes le pire mal qui puisse arriver à un être humain !

Eris paniqua.

**Eris **: Oh non ! Dis-moi qu'il y a un remède ! Je… Je ne veux pas mourir !

Athéna rit à nouveau. Sa petite sœur était d'une naïveté incroyable.

**Athéna **: Mais non ma chère, tu es tombée amoureuse.

Eris était perplexe. Elle avait cru qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Elle se fâcha.

**Eris **: Ce n'est pas drôle Athéna ! Tu m'as fait peur.

**Athéna **: Excuse-moi, Eris.

**Eris :** Franchement.

En chemin, elles rencontrèrent Sisyphe et Kardia. Sisyphe semblait être sympathique et gentil. Il avait un regard franc et plein de bonté avec ses grands yeux verts clairs. Kardia lui semblait avoir les pieds sur terre et avait un regard un peu dur et sarcastique à la fois. Il faisait un peu peur à Eris.

**Sisyphe **: Bonjour, Athéna-sama ! Vous êtes de retour. Soyez la bienvenue.

**Athéna **: Merci Sisyphe.

**Kardia **: Nous sommes flattés que vous nous fassiez honneur de votre présence, Altesse

**Athéna **: Je te remercie, Kardia.

**Sisyphe** : Qui est cette jeune personne ?

**Athéna **: Oh, c'est ma petite sœur Eris. Eris je te présente Sisyphe et Kardia.

**Sisyphe et Kardia **: Enchanté.

**Eris **: Moi de même !

**Sisyphe **: Et combien de temps resterez-vous ici, Eris-sama ?

**Eris **: Euh… Quelques mois peut-être.

**Athéna **: Elle restera ici tout l'été, Sisyphe. Je compte su r vous pour qu'elle passe un bon séjour !

**Sisyphe **: Comptez sur nous Princesse.

**Athéna **: Bon, continuons notre visite. Je vous reverrais plus tard.

Ils quittèrent les deux hommes et continuèrent leur ascension vers le sanctuaire.

Eris : Cet endroit est fascinant !

Athéna : tu aimes ? Tu peux également visiter les jardins de roses d'Albafica ou aller à la Plage.

**Eris **: Oh oui ! Je n'étais jamais allée à la mer avant. Je pourrais y aller demain ?

**Athéna **: Bien sûr, nous irons. Mais pour l'heure nous allons nous reposer un peu parce que ce voyage m'a exténué, pas toi ?

**Eris **: Non, j'ai envie de tout faire ! Tout visiter… Cet endroit me fascine trop.

**Athéna **: Moi, je suis fatiguée. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire alors si on pouvait se reposer.

**Eris **: Tu peux te reposer et moi je vais voir le Colisée où s'entrainent les chevaliers !

**Athéna **: Toute seule ? Ne sois pas sotte !

**Eris **: Je ne suis plus un bébé je te signale !

Athéna refusa de s'étendre sur le sujet et la discussion était close. Eris lui en voulut donc. Le déjeuner des deux jeunes femmes se déroula dans un silence pesant. Après avoir mangé, Eris quitta la table et alla directement dans sa chambre qu'Athéna avait demandé qu'on lui prépare. Eris trouva inconcevable l'attitude d'Athéna. Elle la traitait comme un enfant à qui on doit tout le temps tenir la main. Mais n'empêche, cet endroit était vraiment sublime ! Elle aimerait tant visiter chaque recoin. Et elle aimerait bien revoir Shion… son joli visage et sa magnifique chevelure l'envoutait. Eris sentait son cœur battre très fort quand elle le voyait, ses joues rosirent et sa gorge se nouait. Et penser à lui, lui a fait oublier la dispute avec Athéna. Oh, Shion…

Elle s'assoupit et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'on vint frapper à la porte. Elle fut surprise en voyant Athéna accompagné d'un vieil homme à la longue chevelure argentée et aux yeux verts. Il portait un casque et une longue robe.

**Eris **: Oui ?

**Athéna **: Tu es encore fâchée ?

**Eris **: Non. Je suis juste frustrée ! Tu me demandes de rester entre ces quatre murs alors que dehors il y a tant de merveille !

**Sage **: Vous aimez le sanctuaire, on dirait.

**Athéna **: Eris, voici Sage notre grand Pope.

**Sage **: Soyez la bienvenue, Eris-sama.

**Eris **: M-merci !

Athéna : Excuse-moi d'avoir agi comme ça tout à l'heure mais tu sais tu es une déesse et te promener seule dans un monde que tu ne connais pas…

**Eris **: Athéna ! Je ne suis pas une petite fille, j'ai 20 ans !

**Sage **: Votre sœur s'inquiète juste pour vous puisque c'est la première fois que vous quittiez le mont Olympe.

**Athéna **: Sage-san…

**Eris **: C'est bon, je ne sortirais pas !...

**Athéna **: Mais nous avons trouvé une solution à notre problème. On pourrait demander à un des chevaliers de t'accompagner !

**Eris **: Vraiment ?

**Athéna **: C'est Sage-san qui m'en a donné l'idée !

**Eris **: Alors je peux sortir ?

**Athéna **: Oui, mais seulement à partir de demain, j'organiserais leur programme ce soir pour que tu puisses tout visiter.

Eris sourit.

**Eris **: C'est fabuleux ! Mais est-ce que je pourrais au moins visiter le jardin de roses d'Albafica ? C'est juste à côté ! Je t'en prie.

Athéna se tourna vers Sage un instant avant d'accepter la requête de sa sœur.

**Athéna **: Bon, d'accord. Mais ne reste pas tard, moi et Sage-san avons encore des choses à discuter aussi. Sois là pour dîner.

**Eris **: Merci, Athéna !

Eris fila comme une fusée au jardin. Les roses étaient magnifiques, il y en avait de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les races. Elle se dirigea vers les roses rouges qui étaient les plus belles. Elle courut et trébucha, elle allait tomber sur les épines quand une poigne de fer retint son bras.

**Eris **: Aie… Vous êtes…

**Kardia **: Kardia, chevalier d'or du Scorpion ! Vous devriez faire attention, les roses d'Albafica sont empoisonnées.

**Eris **: Oh ? Mais elles sont si belles…

**Kardia :** Tout comme vous !

Eris se sentit mal à l'aise face à ce compliment et surtout vis-à-vis de Kardia. Puis elle se rappela qu'il lui tenait toujours le bras, et si fort qu'elle en avait mal.

**Eris **: Si vous pouviez me lâcher le bras …

Il sourit étrangement. Puis tout d'un coup, il la serra contre lui et huma ses cheveux. Comme malgré elle, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent et ses joues rougirent. C'était la première fois qu'un homme la prenait dans ses bras… Elle reprit ses esprit et tenta de se dégager mais l'étreinte était trop forte.

**Eris **: Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal…

**Kardia **: Allons, je vous ai empêché de vous blesser en tombant ! Calmez-vous !

Eris martela son armure de coups mais il ne sentait rien. Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle sur son oreille et ses mains sur ses bras nus.

**Kardia **: C'est étrange comme votre corps semble aussi fragile que celui d'un être humain. Et votre parfum est aussi enivrant que celui de ces roses.

**Eris **: Comment osez-vous ? Je vous ordonne de me relâcher !

**Kardia **: Je vous ai juste empêché de vous blesser !

Il la relâcha et elle tituba. Elle allait s'enfuir mais il lui barra le passage.

**Eris **: Poussez-vous et laissez-moi passer !

**Kardia **: Juste une chose, Princesse. J'espère que vous ne comptiez pas aller rapporter ce qui s'est passé à Athéna-sama.

**Eris :** C'est ce que je m'empresserais de faire !

**Kardia **: Je ne ferais pas cela à votre place.

**Eris **: Et pourquoi donc !

**Kardia **: Puisque votre sœur aura des problèmes à trouver un remplaçant à un chevalier d'or. La prochaine Guerre Sainte va bientôt commencer et je doute fort que me remplacer avant son début soit facile. Le sanctuaire risque de voir ses chances amoindries. Vous ne vouliez pas être la cause de la perte de votre sœur, si ?

A ces mots, Kardia partit laissant Eris frustrée et déconcertée. Elle le détestait, c'était clair. Il avait comme une aura malsaine et elle le trouvait très antipathique. Elle n'avait jamais sentie une telle aversion ni une telle frayeur pour quelqu'un. Et son poignet lui faisait mal, il y avait même des traces de bleus… Elle était en colère car elle ne pouvait rien dire à Athéna de peur de faire pencher la balance en faveur de son oncle. Elle décida d'aller rentrer.

La soirée se déroula sans problème, Athéna et la grand Pope dînèrent avec elle. Comme Eris n'était pas très bavarde, Athéna s'interrogea.

**Athéna **: Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu es bien silencieuse.

**Eris **: Non, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout !

**Athéna :** Et ton bel enthousiasme a disparu ?

**Eris **: Sans doute la fatigue ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil me remettra d'aplomb !

**Athéna **: Je vois.

Eris se leva et Athéna remarqua la trace sur son bras quand les manches de sa robe furent soufflées par le vent.

**Athéna **: Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? Tu as été blessée ?

Eris cacha son bras derrière son dos. Athéna se leva pour regarder.

**Athéna **: Mais mon dieu Eris, qui t'a fait ça ? Ton bras est tout bleu ! Parle !

**Eris **: Je… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. C'est juste que… Pendant ma visite au jardin j'ai failli tomber dans les escaliers et me retrouver défigurer par des roses… Mais heureusement que Kardia était passé par là et m'a rattrapé. S'il ne m'avait pas tenu fermement qui sait de quoi j'aurais l'air…

Athéna fronça les sourcils puis la serra dans ses bras. Eris était étonnée, elle s'attendait à un sermon comme c'était pas possible de la part de sa sœur.

**Athéna **: Dieu merci, tu n'as rien ! Va passer ton bras dans de l'eau froide ! Je vais remercier Kardia quand je le verrais.

Eris se mordit la lèvre. Athéna allait remercier ce type ! Mais bon sang ! Elle allait donc sortir de la pièce quand elle la rappela.

**Athéna **: Attends, devine qui sera ton chevalier servant demain ?

Eris se retourna et vit l'air malicieux de sa sœur.

**Athéna **: On dirait que j'ai capté ton attention !

**Eris **: Je t'écoute.

**Athéna :** Shion sera celui qui passera la journée de demain avec toi.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Eris. Shion ?... Le Shion ?... Elle en resta sans voix mais on voyait ses joues roses.

**Sage **: Eh bien, Eris-sama. Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

**Athéna **: Va passer ton bras dans de l'eau froide à présent et va te coucher. Bonne nuit, trésor.

**Eris **: Bonne nuit, Athéna. Bonne nuit Sage-san.

Eris souriait aux anges. Elle passa un pansement sur son bras avant de se coucher. Mais elle ne ferma pas l'œil avant minuit.


End file.
